


Bubble Trouble

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 16:36:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3417872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lab is full of bubbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble Trouble

Title: Bubble Trouble  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 150  
Rating: G  
A/N: AU before the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: The lab is full of bubbles.

 

Something moist touches the back of Hermann's neck, causing him to drop the piece of chalk he's been writing with. Whirling around, he discovers the entire lab is full of soap bubbles. A large bubble bursts against his nose, making Hermann sputter. He starts to yell at Newt, only to have another bubble catch him on the mouth. Hermann slides down the ladder, dodges several more bubbles, and then marches towards Newt's side of the room, ready to give the smaller man a piece of his mind.

The source of the bubbles is a machine sitting on one of Newt's dissecting tables. It hums merrily away, sending bubbles in every direction. Newt is surrounded by bubbles, slowly twirling in circles. The look of pure joy on Newt's face makes Hermann's anger vanish. When Hermann steps closer, Newt extends his hand. There's a smile on Hermann's lips as they dance together.


End file.
